dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball lies in the old hat
uthis here is a story about the trials and triublations of some people who are good nad stuff Characters 'not zeatles saga' Fuck, I: Our charismatic protagonist, Fuck, I is known for his desire to obtain the Dragon Balls. His parents were also really spiteful and were against standard nomenclature, so they named him Fuck, I. His parents were, naturally, amoral, which was passed down to their son, leading to this character's moral decadence. KidVegeta: The narrator, who is known for openly criticizing plot points without ever really summarizing or explaining them. Tooba: A great aid to Fuck, I. He is Namekian. He is the father of Thyme. He doesn't like riding in side cars, but he's okay with paying for dinner sometimes. Ziggy P.: He is the central antagonist after he steals the Dragon Balls. Later he shoots the moon with his pistol, causing it to explode. He also triggers Fuck, I's Super Saiyan transformation after killing Krillin V. 2.0. He is the major inspiration for nearly every Speed Racer character. He came first, and he was also created before any of them. Rahul: A friend of Hyper Zergling, KidVegeta, and Destructivedisk. He adheres to the ridiculously stupid fantasy that liking things that are cool in turn makes you cool. But it doesn't. Thyme: The son of Tooba, he is the most important Namekian to ever live. He is more important than even Dende. He is often regarded as the #1 chestburster this side of the Mississippi. Krillin V. 2.0: He is better than regular Krillin. He still dies a lot. tbird person: He doesn't like Fuck, I. He can be very cool. Speculated to be a Navy Seal. Ballbuss: Dragon World's answer to Billy Mays and Anthony Sullivan. Grimpb: A highly intelligent man who never believed we went to the moon. He was overjoyed when Ziggy P. blew it up, and he likely came first. Brain #7: The brains of the operation. He suggested going to both Jerry Springer and Steve Wilkos to solve Fuck, I's dispute, but didn't want to go to Maury (fuck that guy). 'zeatles saga' Kid Faul - The bassist of the Zeatles, though he is known to play a variety of other instruments too. He likes to tell everyone else how much they suck and force people to help him to perfect his songs, while barely helping anyone else. He wrote the highly acclaimed song, "Hey Zeus". *Kid Faul is a combination of KidVegeta and Paul McCartney. KidVegeta is the most prolific writer on Dragon Ball fanon, and Paulie is often regarded as the most popular musical artist of all time. They also share a similar personality trait of being arrogant and have quite a few things they have created. D.D. Lenin - The rhythm guitarist of the Zeatles. A lot of what he says is nonsense because he is constantly under the influence of drugs and alcohol. Unlike the rest of the band members, he doesn't adhere to the fundamental rule of "bros before hoes". The other band members never expect anything he says to be true, as he is a compulsive liar. His girlfriend, Moko Oohno is based off of Destructivedisk's real life girlfriend and Yoko Ono. He wrote the beloved song, "I Am The Mongoose!". *D.D. Lenin is a combination of Destructivedisk and John Lennon. When creating the Zeatles, John Lennon's spot was probably the hardest to fill, as both Hyper Zergling and Destructivedisk seemed more fit for the role of George Harrison. Destructivedisk won out this role, due to him being less uptight than Hyper Zergling. Lennon was written as Lenin because I've always seen Destructivedisk's political leanings and philosophy as too totalitarian for my tastes. It was a fun pun to add into the name. Chinese George Harrison - The lead guitarist of the Zeatles. He is a very apathetic person, who is not a very nice guy to talk to, as he is often too caught up in what he likes. He will never praise anyone, and therefore, no one wastes their breath praising him. He often acts passive-aggressive towards other band members if he hasn't played any of his favorite video games in a while (or at least done some editing on their fanon wikis). He wrote the legendary song, "While My Xbox Gently Freezes". *Chinese George Harrison is a combination of Hyper Zergling and George Harrison. George Harrison was always a one-track Beatle, in terms of philosophy, and this is in line with Hyper Zergling's personality. As George Harrison only had a very small amount of actual quality song-writing compared to John and Paul, it worked as a good parallel for this wiki. Hyper Zergling only really has one story (that he doesn't even write) so his brief showing of skill is accurately dominated by both D.D. Lenin and Kid Faul. TUNgo - The drummer of the Zeatles. He doesn't speak much, and usually only says his catchphrase of "…". Despite being the fifth-best drummer in the band, he is good friends with Kid Faul. This is because he was the only one of the Zeatles who would sing backing vocals on "Hey Zeus". He is not liked much by either D.D. Lenin or Chinese George Harrison. He wrote the great song, "With A Little Help From KV". *TUNgo is a combination of TeamUnitedNerds (abbreviated TUN) and Ringo Starr. TeamUnitedNerds was chosen for this role over other users (such as WaffleMinifigure, Zeon, Prince of Sparta, Lau, and any old users) because of his general lazy attitude and generally funny personality. He has far more interesting speech quirks than any of the other users, as well. Like Hyper Zergling, he doesn't have much in terms of fanon (only a single incomplete one-shot as of writing this), so that fit in well with Ringo. Also, since being the drummer is the easiest position in a band, and TUN is likely the least skilled of the four main members, it made sense to put him here. ZeatlesFan112 - The producer of the Zeatles' songs. He doesn't have a large role in song-writing, though he will influence arrangements and add in orchestral accompaniments to songs. He is quite wry and sarcastic, and often points out how even he is a better drummer than TUNgo. He often goes by his internet name of George Martin. He wrote the song, "A Song of Homestuck and EpicMafia". *ZeatlesFan112 is a combination of SonikFan112 and George Martin. In fact, he tends to go by his internet name of George Martin more often than not. SonikFan112 was picked for this role because he is the most underrated writer on the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Much like George Martin, he doesn't really have the spotlight, though he has remained an influence to writers. His memekid personality is shown quite a bit, as George Martin's personality is pretty boring. ghost bandit: a weird character who just pops in for a moment. Moko Oono: - The girlfriend of D.D. Lenin. She takes up a lot of his time and he doesn't care. Her influence over Lenin is bad because now that he's with her, he isn't able to properly function and spend time with the rest of his bandmates. (while other band members may have girlfriends too, only Oono has a negative influence on the operation) Steve Downes: The voice of Master Chief in the Halo series. He assists Chinese George Harrison on the lead guitarist's song. Rafael: The character based on Supersaiyian11 (also known as SupremeVegeta15, that faget). shah tskanlakamanalouie: A major villain who challenges the Zeatles. He has a vast assortment of minions at his disposal and is quite Persian. goeleven: He is the son of Goten. He can go Super Saiyan 2. gotwelve: He is the son of Goten. He can go Super Saiyan 1. radisnt: A major villain - and the son of Raditz - fought by gotwelve. rickie: A Super Saiyan God and Majin, he is unstoppable. harold: The fusion of TUNgo and radisnt. Mega Mewthree: harold's arch nemesis. He has abs. Krillin V. 2.0: The new, improved, cat version of Krillin. He is the only character to re-appear from the not zeatles saga. cockaoncetwicethreetimesalady: The formidable villain cockatrice. He attacks and kills goeleven. He is later killed by TUNgo and Kid Faul during their Zeatle rampage. Dr. Steve Brule: A doctor and host of "Brule's Rules". He later kills TUNgo by drowning after the latter refuses to answer his question on if there are other earths. Ghost TUNgo: The ghost of the legendary drummer of the Zeatles. Narrator: He narrates the story (not really) and also acts as an auctioneer of storage units in his off-time. Guy I Fucking Hate: A lucky buyer of a storage unit who is trying to find stuff in it to sell and make some money. He sees something under a cover but the story ends before it is revealed what he saw. Vince Gilligan: and then executive producer vince gilligan not zeatles saga 'thyme is on my side yes he is bitch' Fuck, I: I want to find the Dragon Balls! KidVegeta: *vomits* Fuck, I: Let's go to the west where the Dragon Ball star #3 is. Tooba: *bruffles* Wait im here Fuck, I: Tooba, let's go fuck up some bitches and grab us some dragon balls Tooba: ok but don not make me ride in the side car this time I want to be on the back of the automocycle Fuck, I: nah bitchtitsface you gonna ride in the sidecare and you gonna like it. your gonna finger me in the asshole and I won't do anything in reciprocation BECAUSE IM A STUPID BITCHY SLUT Tooba: ill pay for it every other time tho Fuck, I: press A to jump. press B to run. press A and B at the same time to NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR ME EVEN THOUGH I CONSTANTLY COMPLIMENT YOU AND TRY TO MAKE YOU CUM BY FINGERING YOU. also dragon balls Ziggy P.: Haha ha! I have the Dragon Balls! HA ha! *he runs off with them over his head* Tooba: Curses! I need to kill that guy to get Dragons to make a wish KidVegeta: what the hell is this Ziggy P.: Haha! I am too far away! Haha! I will run forever into the sunset and then there are some sand mountains that I will run over into the desert which then becomes an oasis to hide in which you will not find me but if you do i can use a wish to make you go away (into space haha! that means u will die :) Tooba: I will chase you until you are unable to be cahsed any longer! *he does the grunt thing where the ki comes around him and he runs like a superhuman incredible 2.0 Rahul: im so cool because i like things Ziggy P.: *shoots the moon, causing it to explode* Now I will take over the planet and I have the money to do it, not like some fag making comets come from the sky like the gods cumming Tooba: Quickly, I will make a new friend to help us with this sudden plot twist! Fuck, I: I, Fuck I, will resolve this sudden plot twist with my massive plot booster to fuck upp all hte biches. Fuck, I is here to save the day! Tooba: *shits out thyme* Fuck, I: /*picks up thyme and eats it* Thyme: *chestburster tho* Fuck, I: Fuck, I went to the store and bought some groceries. Krillin V. 2.0: I am now updated and improved. My destructo disk works sometimes now Thyme: *sees a tooba* Aye, papi! Fuck, I: Fuck, I has a bad habit of referring to himself in the tbird person tbird person: what the fuck did you just say to me, you little bitch?! Fuck, I: Fuck, I didn't mean to say that you! I would like to have sex with you because third person is very attractive Krillin V. 2.0: I want to squeez android 19s titties Ballbuss: I can arange that if you pay me a finders fee of $19.95 and you can get free shipping if u want to do it now, ok? Yeah we will do it Fuck, I: Fuck, I want to fuck you Grimpb: *masturbates furiously to the proceedings, especially at the moon explosion* yeah boi we never landed there anyway *everybody cums* fUCK I: STUPID BITCH CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BROTHER Brain #7: I dont think we should go to maury any1 up for some jerry springer? *all nod* ok then lets go to steve wilkos *some people go a bit crazy like when oprah stashes things under their seat; thyme finds a fleshlight with the guru skin* Krillin V. 2.0: Im probably going to die guys Ziggy P.: Haha! *shoots krillin with a scaple causes the bald 2.0 to die again firey*d Fuck, I: Fuck, I am going Super Saiyan! END NOT ZEATLES SAGA the zeatles saga 'chapter 1:looking for a better drummer than rINGO' D.D. Lenin: FUCKIN YOU ringo TUNgo: … D.D. Lenin: *smkes an acre of marijuana* ZeatlesFan112: You can call me by my internet name of George Martin! Kid Faul: haha fuck your shit, let's just spend a year perfecting all of my songs and chinese george harrison you can get 1 song for helping Chinese George Harrison: Alright. D.D. Lenin: i like aisans Chinese George Harrison: No. f*everybody cums* TUNgo: … ZeatlesFan112: *pretty smart kid almost like a memekid jr* You're a cool guy, TUNgo. But you are the fifth best drummer we have. Kid Faul: since i have the most songs we will just work on nothing but my stuff until you hate me ghost bandit: hyeaah! *runs out of there* Chinese George Harrison: Whatever, I just want halo screenshots. 'ZeatlesFan12 Song: A Song of Homestuck and EpicMafia' D.D. Lenin: i need more hair right moko Moko Oono: yeah finger me again bitch D.D. Lenin: I'm high as fuck. TUNgo: … Chinese George Harrison: What's up with those glasses man? D.D. Lenin: iknow they are rouhnd like a little fat guy i cant see shit ZeatlesFan112: Who here is drunk? Kid Faul: (raises hand* D.D. Lenin: *vomits in the corner* that was rad guys i want to put that fucking shit into my song Chinese George Harrison: *voice as deep as mokos cunt* Whatever. ZeatlesFan112: It's my song though. Kid Faul: i dont even know whats going on TUNgo: … Kid Faul: oh ok ZeatlesFan112: Go home Faul, you're drunk. D.D. Lenin: fck u faget Chinese George Harrison: Whoa man, not cool. Calm down and play some halo. D.D. fuck u bitchface whineyface bullshit fucking kid cant even touch a pussy u faget *continues muttering to himself as he smokes more horseradish* ZeatlesFan112: Ur mum, btw. *spontaneously composes a song* *the orchestra appears and starts playing it is very loud and kid faul screams and gets blown away the wind takes him up into the rafters so he can explores nand get away from the asfty* *moko thiks she has wings and mumps off the talbe* ZeatlesFan112: That is my song and you will love it. TUNgo: … *tungo makes out with the chair he is sitting in* ZeatlesFan112: Still a better love story than Twilight. *he nods super proud at himself as the ochestrea continues playing his song but it doesn't have words because he is kZEatlesFAn112* D.D. Lenin: what the shithole? where is your song zeatlesbitch112? Kid Faul: Hahaha I'm such a better songwriter than everyone else. fuckers you can't play instrumensts lieksa me ZeatlesFan112: Curses! There are no lyrics to my instrumentalism! *laugh trakc lplays like whenver anyoen la does anything on big bang theroyr fuck that show it sucks like serious they just breathe and the laugh track goes off sensistive motherfukcing techgnoly* 'TUNgo Song: With A Little Help From KV' The following song is lyrically based upon A Little Help From My Friends. The instrumental is the same. Feel free to sing along with the below lyrics. TUNgo: … Kid Faul: Yeah! Great job buddy! D.D. Lenin: fuck that ugy rigt babe? Chinese George Harrison: TUNgo still thinks Faul is Paul. Even Rafael knows he's Faul. So stupid. *TUNgo does haueuis rdurm solo monsterm sash* Moko Oono: *throws up at thatds awfuls shti* D.D. Lenin: Watch this fuckers *he stops masterbating x zuopis up and stnds* *he puts skittles in a line for liek a, mile it takes him weeksh e grows a beard too and animals live iang it he strokes them somestims but not alwys* D.D. Lenin: *drinks an anetire bottle of uiski* D.D. Lenin: *goeso n the floor like a vacum *naughyt noonoo) and sucks up all the skittles until there aren o moer he saves yellow ones for last in his mouth so hghe has some skittles in his mouth froever and the inshewods of his gums are yellow like the commie he is* *TUNgo bursts into (Fruity flavor) 2nd drum solo* Kid Faul: fuck i ate half a box of goldfish Chinese George Harrison: Seriously fuck TUNgo. We can all drum better than him and he just sucks up to Faul. Kid Faul: but i need the attention :) D.D. Lenin: Holy dickfucking tittynuggets, Chinese George Harrison. i haven't see u this angry sicne AREA. *TUN drum solo 3* Chinese George Harrison: Oh yeah. *super aslong pase* Fuck that guy. Kid Faul: haha you stupid cunt. ZeatlesFan112: Guys, I haven't said anything in a while. I think it's because I've been playing LoL with Poe. All Come Together (right now, over me): shut up u fuckin faget!! What would you think if I wrote you a story? would you stand up and laugh at me? Lend me your time and I'll write you a tale, and I'll try to get some glory for me. Oh, I get by with a little help from KV. Mmm, I can write with a little help from KV. Mmm, gonna try with a little help from KV. *drum solo 4* What do I do when my mentor's away? (Does it worry you to think on your own?) How do I write these characters in brilliant ways? (Are you scared by the potential you've shown?) No, I get by with a little help from KV. Mmm, I can write with a little help from KV. Mmm, gonna try with a little help from KV. *drum solo 5* (Do you need any company?) I need somebody to beta read. (Could it be my chocolate bunny?) I want somebody to beta read. (Would you believe in perfection in first drafts?) Yes, I'm certain that KV's done it many times. (Who wrote Blueman, you or Mr. Daft?) I can't tell you, but I know he's lying. Oh, I get by with a little help from KV. Mmm, I can write with a little help from KV. Mmm, gonna try with a little help from KV. (Do you need any company?) I just need somebody to read. (Could it be my chocolate bunny?) I want somebody to beta read. *drum solo 6* Oh, I get by with a little help from KV. Mmm, gonna try with a little help from KV. Mmm, I can write with a little help from KV. Yes, I get by with a little help from KV. With a little help from KV. *drum solo 7* *drum solo 8* *drum solo 9* *drum solo 10* *drum solo 11* *drum solo 12* *drum solo 13* *drum solo 14* *drum solo 15* *drum solo 16* *drum solo 17* *drum solo 18* *drum solo 19* 'Chinese George Harrison Song: While My Xbox Gently Freezes' The following song is lyrically based upon While My Guitar Gently Weeps. The instrumental is the same. Feel free to sing along with the below lyrics. Chinese George Harrison: So yeah. Screenshots. Let's go. Kid Faul: *masturbating* aight D.D. Lenin: haha this faget thinks he can writhe his lyrics are awful i hate them fuckk blow me babe *Moko shrieks* D.D. Lenin: haha babe. TUNgo: … ZeatlesFan112: I bet you want Steve Downes for this song, right Chinese George? Chinese George Harrison: *gruff voice likea fox in heat* Yeah. That'll do. ZeatlesFan112: brb getting the Downes *magic green smokfae puff like puff daddy iahn the sidewalk * *steven comes out he is picking mushrooms from the grass in the studio room gathering tehm (but their kpposinous lol* Steve Downes: *masterchefi voice* Life has its ups and it has its Downes. *several sponatenous ejacaluations happen* TUNgo: … ZeatlesFan112: Watch it, Steven, I'm the resident memekid. Steven Downes:my sory Kid Faul: it's ok D.D. Lenin: yea my nigga alls good when igm blown Kid Faul: ok my xbox is on lets go. Chinese George Harrison: Alright. Brb then. Message me… if you need me. I look at you all, see your love there that's playing While my xbox gently freezes. I look at the floor and I see controllers that are broken Still my xbox gently freezes. I don't know why nobody sold you Halo: Reach or Starcaft, too. I don't know how someone lied t'you They gave you Black Ops 2. I look at the dashboard and I notice it's blurring While my xbox gently freezes. With every bit of lag, we must surely be screaming Still my xbox gently freezes. Well… I don't know how you were deluded You thought Soul Calibur sucked. I don't know how you could have concluded You thought our screenshots were fucked. I look at you all, see the Halo there that's dying While my xbox gently freezes. Look at it fall Still my xbox gently freezes. I don't know why it had to die. x2 I don't know why. 343 why?! Oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, ooh 'D.D. Lenin Song: I Am The Mongoose!' The following song is lyrically based upon I Am The Walrus. The instrumental is the same. Feel free to sing along with the below lyrics. D.D. Lenin: fuck babe gimme something inretunr Moko Oono: *laughs and gilaugns hadn luangsh* Kid Faul: i wanna be a mongoose D.D. Lenin: *nodding with his hair lfaligpnig lin the wind but htere isn't wind* yeah huh Kid Faul is the mongoose. Kid Faul: lets get wasted D.D. Lenin: do you think I should drink this whol ,e bottle? Kid Faul: haha No. D.D. Lenin: im going to drink the wehold botle1 Kid Faul: but dont' do that D.D. Lenin: *drinks who lebeotl. he is still expested to ringer Moko* Kid Faul: you are crazy D.D. Lenin: suck my dick Kid Faul: im hanging pictures on your windows D.D. Lenin: *rosy cheeks like santy* Oh, freekitty climbing the screen doors! *they highfive&* Moko Oono: but pussy *she points to it and D.D. Lenin goes to finger sklm, buth e throws up all over her he laughs and she thorws up2* D.D. Lenin: there it is oh god why did i drink so much but now i can start my song i needed that, nigga. Don't worry babe, I'll try ahrd ,bonmithis one. I like ween as you like ween as you are ween And we are all tomatoes! She has a ton of little baby suns; she likes to cry; I'm dying. Shitting out some bullshit, waiting for reviews to come. Oh Yamcha and Krillin, hooked on penicillin, Man, you should have seen them praise it, it was all so good. I am big papa, they are big papa, I am the mongoose! Goo goo g'joob! Mr. Kitty, Japan's so gritty, witty little Ijin in the show. See how they spy while I'm writing The Eye, see how they're done. I'm dying. I'm die… I'm dying. I'm die… All the writers flustered, when I show them how I'm sly. I wanna take a knife, and give up on my life. Boy, they've been naughty and coy, they let their rambling abound. I am big papa, they are big papa, I am the mongoose! Goo goo g'joob! Sitting in the Appalachians, waiting for the pun. If the pun don't come, You'll get your story from picking at my unfried brain. I am big papa, they are big papa, I am the mongoose! Goo goo g'joob! Goo goo g'joob! Expert sexpert, joking croakers, Don't you think the Oono kisses you? See how she moans like Peyton on a bye, see how she's dried. I'm dying! KidVegeta's tortured, he's climbing up here all soured. Revvin' up the engine, stinging bitter laws, Man, you should have seen their respect for him grow. I am big papa, they are big papa, I am the mongoose! Goo goo g'joob! Goo goo g'joob! Goo goo g'joob! Goo goo g'jooba goo! Jooba jooba jooba! Jooba! Jooba! Jooba! Jooba jooba! Jooba jooba! Jooba jooba! 'Kid Faul Song: Hey Zeus' The following song is lyrically based upon Hey Jude. The instrumental is the same. Feel free to sing along with the below lyrics. Kid Faul: this one will be good D.D. Lenin: its about me nigga TUNgo: … Kid Faul: no its about myself faget Chinese George Harrison: Brb, dishes D.D. Lenin: Just heard Moko's divorce has just gone through. I'm free at last. I'm free… oh! *jk D.D. Lenin doesnt really singn it nd dingus* Hey Zeus, don't you complain 'Cause today, you're cool with us. Remember what this feels like Then you might become like us. Hey Zeus, don't be a bitch You can ditch all those who cause stress The minute you say that you're so good Then you could become like us. And anytime you want to quit, hey Zeus, stop it, Don't let the sheep influence your performance. For well you know that it's not cool to be a tool, By thinking you're their god through conformance. Na na na na na! Na na na na! Hey Zeus, don't use your mind, You are a blind mess to what you profess Remember what this feels like Then you might become better than us. So if want another shot, hey Zeus, you've got The makings of someone who'll go far. And don't you know you got the skill, hey Zeus, you will. The ego you need is behind your eyes. Na na na na na! Na na na na! Yeaaaah…! Hey Zeus, don't you complain 'Cause your reign was cool with us. Remember what that felt like 'Cause now you're disliked by all of Us us us us us us, oh! Na na na na na na na, na na na na, hey Zeus! x19 'Freestyle about Rafael' Kid Faul: guys rapahel 11 is the greatest guy we know *all nod* TUNgo: … Chinese George Harrison: Alright. D.D. Lenin: I anna fuck that kid in the ass until his blood is my cujm a*moko pets his long hair and rubs his little glasses* fuck i cant even see out of them there so small Moko Oono: Yaghrahabh. *points to her pussy and lenin starts playing rhgythm gutiar on it* Yo, they call him Rafael for a reason (yeah yeah). B'cuz he's a ninja, master of the season. He owns the mic, he ain't no fool Fuck look at that swag (shit man he's got it yo) I wish I was that cool All you playing with your toys He's a man, owning all you boys. (fuck he's a ninja yo) Rafael's got swagger like a super saiyan And behind him's his posse of all his fans He kills people and puts them in an ocean And he doesn't give them paddles or even lotion. (that's some cold lotion) Maybe he's crazy, maybe he's insane But we all know he's a legend born and raised. Yeah Rafael (aye yup yup aye yup yup) He goes to school. Yeah better be scared (oh snap) He's comin' for you. They say he came out from hell And why he's here he ain't gotta tell. He got that super saiyan swagger yugioh and burn notice yo Mess with him and he'll fuck up all your hoes. Listen to his beat, listen to his rhymes They flowin' faster than lighting til the end of time. His righteous words stick to your mind like glue. They was stuck in your head before you even knew. (yo get outta my head yo) *drops the mic and walks out* 'memuars of a gay shah' suddenly the bad guy his name was shah tskanlakamanalouie (louie louie louie loueye) appeared he was fat like a little porker and he waddled around in his shah roytal suit shah tskanlakamanalouie: fuck bitches donts want to ight fair ill show them *his hair is incredible it is long and goes everywhere like* Kid Faul: Whoa no! D.D. Lenin: fuck this im leaving the zeatles cum on bagbe Moko Oono: *guterlar noises like a bat in a cave of caribbean rum <3* Guh finger my pussy a realyd D.D. Lenin: *sippin coffe to gerit rid of a hagover* this some nasty ass coffee i hate u so much but the pussy game ridiculous Moko Oono: *grunts and screeches waitingas 5 her fingerng* D.D. Lenin: *sighs and wlaks off he does it; he sings Ozymandias Was A Vig* They loved me like I was a 12 piece chicken bucket… *D.D. Lenin and Moko Oono run off but D.D. is quickly shot by a guy dead fuck that guy should have shot moko but w/e he wasn't helping the zetatls enyway* Chinese George Lenin: Oh no… I think I'm getting lung cancer. Kid Faul: Haha ur asian Chinese George Harrison: Yeah, so? Kid Faul: fuckin g bitches enver stop lsmoking shah tskanlakamanalouie: what the hell where are my minons *minosn spawn eveyrwhere and then adgy around and dnnt… stop* *Kid Faul and TUNgo roll up ian a little cart by two ghorses aesh. htey are under the blankets but it isn't liek that* shah tskanlakamanalouie: ah my minins * he puts his hands out like hes trying to hug everyone but heddeson really dotht*\= Kid Faul: shaah sora (frieza reference) TUNgo: … shah tskanlakamanalouie: oh my god tungo that can't be true TUNgo: … shah tskanlakamanalouie: oh shit on my dikc1 TUNgo: … shah tskanlakamanalouie: oh fuck oh man of cfukd TUNgo: … shah tskanlakamanalouie: cunts in a washbin! i dont even kntowa what that is fuckers fuck oohoh! *shah tskanlakamanalouie is killed by Kid Faul's righteous bass and TUNgo's drum solos; his armies notice ant das try tot awkill ayt zeatles* Kid Faul: they call me kid faul cuz i am faster than soudhans i ckeep on mbuocning around :) (blue hedgehog kid faul yo) *he rises into the air and gets away all of shah tskanlakamanalouie's people commit a suicjede= it makes it game voer for tem* 'this one goes to eleven' suddenly goten made goeleven adn gotwelve they were incredible ower goeleven got supers aiyn 2 from dodging raindrops (They kept falling over his head and he wasd gnn inlm aepmad)) gotwelve got a super saiyhn gfomf seing his brother die in toehrworld. this is speculation but it makes a lot of sense. Kv1.png|goeleven and gotwelve next to a reglar huamn Kv2.png|TUNgo charing up Kv3.png|gotwelve attacks radisnt Kv4.png|supersaiynai god majin rickie Kv5.png|TUNgo fuses with radisnt to create harold Kv6.png|goeleven kills a people Kv7.png|gotwelve fights o win the vidgo ame Kv8.png|harold fights Mega Mewthree (w/ abs) Kv9.png|Krillin V. 2.0 watchs n he likes it (no rerectino shown) Kv10.png|Chinese George Harrison dies of the clung chancer Kv11.png|goeleven hunts pinheads Kv12.png|he is stunnd at whaat he didd Kv13.png|gotwelve attacks the goeleven Kv14.png|goeleven is suprised from the surprise brother attack Kv15.png|gotwelve is happy at himself and masturbates Kv16.png|but goeleven goes a super Kv17.png|he shoots a blast at gotwelve kills that fukcer Kv18.png|chinese doodle of TUNgo Kv19.png|cockaoncetwicethreetimesalady attacks'n'kills goeleven :) Kv20.png|last two zeatles TUNgo and Kid Faul rock over the dad bodyds and that part wasn otver 'the finale: this some bullshit' Kid Faul: how come out of all the zeatles im left with you you are the worst of the other three (im best because im Kid Faul obv.) TUNgo: … Kid Faul: is it okay if I put a sparkler down your urethra? pls no namecall TUNgo: … ghost bandit: would you consider partaking in consentual intercourse with a proud black woman? Kid Faul: I… *but hesgon e* Dr. Steve Brule: welcome mwe r joined by dr. toonganbana. and hi TUNgo: … Dr. Steve Brule: do oyouj yo od yo dor ybor th thien k think thab tahi nthat thereh ethre is al ife on other earths? TUNgo: … Kid Faul: dies of not being gthe maian fguy* Dr. Steve Brule: *attacks TUNgo for the answer evnetual y dr;ownsing him in a bottle of goldfish bowl* Narrator: *he has the heahd fedora and white suit like kirllin that one time; soft godo music (fuck he stole it better relerelease rb2 with bt2 music* and so we see all of our heroeso have died the end. Ghost TUNgo: … Narrator: oh snap $2400 with a net profit of $1500, not bad my man, not bad. just hope you can get that carlun gring and you can get some serious money Guy I Fucking Hate: YEah, but… *he finds b,.ea thsomthing under a cover* Ooooooooooooooooh! wwhats that?! *commerical break* THE END Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplays Category:KidVegeta Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Destructivedisk Category:Non-canon KV Pages Category:Fan Drawn Manga Category:Sagas Category:Saga